


Just Starting

by LindaMartin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMartin/pseuds/LindaMartin
Summary: Set in-between Season 5 Ep 6 and Ep 7.  Mild spoilers for Season 5A
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Just Starting

Chloe's phone rings  
Lucifer "bloody hell! Don't you ever silence the bloody thing?"  
Chloe, "I'm sorry it's Ella"  
Lucifer " Ms. Lopez is Lucky I like her, otherwise I'd--  
Chloe puts her hand over his mouth smiling as she answers the phone  
"Hi Ella.....well I was just starting something" she says with a small smile "but it can wait"  
"What if I can't?" Lucifer pouts.  
"Oh nothing, just the TV." Chloe says giving him a warning look. "Be there soon."  
"Lucifer! we just started...this, lets not bring anyone else into our relationship just yet yeah?"  
"Oh very well Detective. But I get to drive!"

Soon after, Lucifer and Chloe are in his Corvette speeding down the road . Lucifer's hand is resting on Chloe's thigh and the other is tightly gripping the wheel.  
Chloe glances at him, admiring his profile, slightly breathless from the feeling of his hand on her thigh. Chloe puts her hand next to his. Not trusting herself to hold his hand, she inches it closer until their hands are just touching. Lucifer inches his hand until their fingers are interlaced.  
Lucifer steals glances at her and he can't hide the slight intake of breath when they make eye contact.  
Chloe"Lucifer, slow down! You're driving like a maniac!"  
"Come on detective! Don't you want to solve this case so we can...... go home?"  
Chloe "yes but I'd like to live to do it"  
Lucifer "good point, oh very well" Lucifer slows down to 65.  
Chloe reluctantly pulls her hand out from under his as they pull into the crime scene.  
Lucifer steals one last lustful look at the detective before she gets out of the car.


End file.
